Tantalizing Darkness
by Black-Winged Dancer
Summary: Thomas pushes Nina harder and harder to become the Black Swan- never realizing that he is putting everyone in danger- until its too late. The Black Swan will rise above the corpse of the White.
1. Chapter 1

The most beautiful form of seduction is pain: Pleasure- at it's most high- reversed into it's dark twin: anguish.

But because of it's dark nature, anguish is desired, chased after- pain is to be felt, to be tasted- and this twin, this dangerous seduction, guarantees a life full of suffering and darkness.

To long for pain is a longing to return to the womb, so to speak: to be swaddled in the comfort of utter despair, kicking every so often so that the people watching you know you are alive.

But to be born into the world is to be broken from that swaddling bubble made of a couple's long lost affair- and the moment you take in your first lungful of air to scream in defiance, you are made pure, breathing in the world of the living, of the light.

And it is very hard for most to return to darkness. Especially when they have lived in the light for so long. To become one with pain once more, is to lose yourself in the power of seduction; to be envyed by all, and the target of jealousy: Worship of every type.

But no matter how many times Nina tries to tell herself to "lose herself" in the role of the Black Swan, she can't. Being brought up in a respectful, but solid way, Nina is a dreamer of true love- not the temptations of ephermal pleasure.

Twirling along the dance floor, the young woman's toes dig deep into the polished wood, sending a deep numbness shooting up her legs. Nina continues dancing, her arms rising and falling, slowly, one extension at a time. She is limp in her movements, but far too practiced; she is a robot dressed in a tutu.

Her eyes scanning the mirrors of her own reflections, the young woman tip-toes quickly to one end of the floor, flapping her arms high above herself, trying to capture the attention of the one she loves, her eyes wide and wet. She bows over to her left, her arms reaching for the floor, her body straining, showing the Prince all she has to offer. Trying to show him pain.

The man dressed in black- named David- finally joins the dance, slinking up behind her, to breathe in her sweating neck, to ruffle her feathers. But he doesn't _feel_ it. Only because this Black Swan isn't seducing him; she is trying to make him fall in love.

As the pair step along the floor together, Nina casts anxious glances towards the instructor, (whose name is Thomas Leroy,) silently pleading for guidance, knowing deep in her heart something must be wrong.

Instead of speaking, he shakes his head at her, his arms folded over his chest as he sits moodily in a fold-out chair.

Her reflections dance wildly around the room, a black-clothed man rushing to meet join hands, then break away, then reach out towards each other with passion.

Nina turns her head towards her instructor, and her dancing partner(David) groans out a sigh, annoyed. This causes Nina to stumble, and she falls, catching herself a moment before cracking her ribs on the floor.

With a look of mockery, the Prince turns away, then announces to the room that "this is ridiculous," and he was going to lunch.

Thomas nods, saying quickly, "Be back here in 15." He stands up from the chair and approaches Nina.

"I-I'm sorry," says the girl hastily, standing up.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Thomas demands.

"I... I just need to know if I'm doing it right-"

Thomas holds up a hand. "I'm not talking to you, Nina." He calls out loudly, looking around the empty room. "Where is the Black Swan?"

Nina looks away, then up at the man, tears welling in her eyes. "I am the Black Swan..."

"No you're not." His face turns grave. "Show her to me... Bring her out." He touches her damp face. "Let go."

"I'm trying, I am!" Nina nearly sobs out.

"Nina!" snaps Thomas. "Will you please be quiet? I need the Black Swan-" he leans close to her face. "I _desire _her," he adds in a fierce whisper.

Rising her head high, the girl takes a few steps back, her arms swimming in the air.

"Good, good..." the man walks around her, waving a hand to what-ever limb needs to become more limber. He walks back to his chair and stands by it."Now, again."

Nina bows down over her body, her arms crossed at the wrists, stretching down to her perfectly balanced toes, which force her body to stand upright. Taking her time, she spreads her arms out and up, unwinding herself, then she begins to step. Step ahead, step backwards, and leap ahead, twirling; she repeats this until she reaches the end of the room, then she turns and flaps her way to the center, her feet tapping away, springing her light body in the air.

"Your chance has come!" cries Thomas Leroy passionately. "The Prince is in your grasp, but you must first remove the White Swan from his mind! Seduce him- make him yearn for you. Make him want to embrace your darkness!"

Nina gestures to the world around her, spinning her body to the music playing inside her head. She brings her hands across her body, then points to the ceiling, then follows her shadow in a dramatic dance, swaying, churning her toenails back into her feet. Causing them to swell in pain.

_Seduce him..._

Nina breathes out hard, her mind rolling as she picks up speed and leaps at each mirror before flapping. She brings a leg up behind her, back bending, and she starts whirling around in place, spinning in a flawless circle. After spinning, she throws her hands out, motioning for freedom, and bows to the row of empty chairs. The dance is complete.

"Thomas...?" she gasps out, straightening out. She looks around, nervously, and then feels a warm pressure clamp down on her neck. Nina flinches and touches the invader; it's a hand.

_His _hand.

Turning her head behind and upwards, the young woman sees her instructor there, his mouth slack, his face lustful. "There you are..." he mutters softly.

He tilts his head and moves forward to kiss her cheek, but Nina twists around sharply to face him.

Before he can say anything, Nina grabs Leroy's face with both hands and kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

The door unlocks with the turn of a key. Nina enters the apartmant with an expecting, yet dreading expression.

But her mother isn't there. Isnt watching her from the chair by the window, nor is she hiding behind the door after it is closed. The entire complex is silent and dark as the outside world.

At first, she thinks to call out to her. But then... Why would she? Isn't her mother involed enough as it is with her life?

With a deep sigh, she hangs up her pink coat and walks over to her bedroom, brushing back lengths of dark brown hair out of her face. But she pauses. Her door is half-open, and a very dim light is on- probably a nightlight. She can hear a woman's hoarse breathing, along with the faint creaks of the box-springs under her bed.

"Mother?" Nina demands, banging the door open, taking a cautious step into the room.

Laying on her back, blood streaming down from her nose, Nina's mother looks content. An empty bottle of pills slips out of her numb fingers and hits the edge of the nightstand before rolling out of sight under the bed.

_Leave her there._

But Nina shakes her head, thinking, _But this is my room- I mean, but she's my _mother!

Grimancing, Nina walks over to the dying woman and places a hand over hers. "Mom...? Are you all right?" she asks quietly. "You need to wake up."

But as soon as she says that, she realizes her mother's eyes are wide open, staring right at her. Her mouth moves and forms unrecognizable words, moaning angrily, blood running down her nose more quickly, more thickly, running down her neck and sinking under her clothes.

"It's all right... I'm here now." Nina rubs her hand gingerly, like petting a baby rabbit.

But the woman sits up with a loud shriek, exposing the blood-covered sheets she was laying on, a knife in her hand.

Nina pulls her hand away and screams in alarm.

But her mother doesnt attack Nina. She begins cutting into her stomach, making a deep wound that splits open the skin and reveals all the bloody secrets within, spitting out words from her quivering mouth, which over-flows with red foam: _"I wish you'd never been born!" _

"Mother?" Nina cries out in distress.

She continues cutting into her stomach, blood pouring out of her body. She cries out in pain, her hair matted with blood and grease, her face shiny with sweat; seduction for the devil.

Then, as if sliding a letter in a mail box, Nina's mother slides the knife inside her body and tucks it away under a fold of skin.

Looking on, the ballet-dancer breathes heavily, terror-stricken. The harsh, warm smell of blood cuts through the air, burning the world in a red haze.

Voice very gutterual, the mother on the bed speaks through limp, drooling lips. "...my...sweet... girl..." Then her eyes roll back and her body gives up, throwing itself into the floor.

Nina looks down at her, and sees a shadow looming over her mother. The shadow of a woman holding a knife. The girl turns around, searching, then she looks down at herself.

Her clothes stained red, Nina finds herself wearing a wicked smile as she is filled with a deep satisfaction- with the murder weapon in her hand.

...

Nina arrived earlier to the dance studio than anyone else, but Thomas knew she'd be the last to leave. Nina had just finished re-enacting the White Swan dance and she stands in waiting in the middle of the dance floor.

There is a slight, almost tender hint of sadness in his voice when he requests her to do the Swan Queen again. Usually he would tell her to stop and start practicing the Black Swan. But something had changed when she preformed the White Swan. And he wanted to watch it again to find out what it was.

So at his request, Nina dances. She raises her arms high and begins to sway beautifully in a fluid motion of toe-tapping. She bends herself over, extending a leg high above herself, and twirls in place before leaping away with frantic arm-flaps.

Then, he sees it. Her face; it is full of such pain, and at the same time, it is full of longing. A longing for her Prince; pain for not being able to_ seduce him._

She is playing the perfect role. She has such real, raw emotion on her face that Thomas Leroy almost tells her to come sit in this chair and calm down, for he thought something might be troubling her. But as soon as the piano-man hits the last note of the song, Nina straightens up and her face is full of nothing but pride.

Thomas has to wet his lips before speaking. "Now the Black Swan." he says.

Nina's face changes once more: From prideful accomplishment, to an unexplainable look of pleasure, mixed with anguish; an envious desire to take over a Prince with full knowledge that she was sending the White Swan to her doom.

She skips backwards with her thin, frail arms extending at her sides, her lovely face turning gruesome and arousing at the same time as she smiles.

Thomas sits down slowly, feeling his heart beat quicken. He feels dirty, as if he is peeping on a woman undressing- but he wants to be caught.

The black, wingless dancer performs the Black Swan effortlessly, a heedy expression of lust becoming a makeup for her pale face. She twists her body around the floor, jumping from side to side, stepping lightly to try and fly away. She spins quickly in place, digging a toe into the floor and spinning her body with the movement of her other leg. She moves faster and faster, her face unchanging, her eyes unblinking- massive black wings growing...

The instructor stands up, clasping his hands in front of himself. "That is _it_...!" says Thomas in awe. Here Nina was preforming such a magnifacent display of the Black Swan, that he could see her in full costume- or, better yet, as a Black Swan herself, seducing her audiance so that they may fall off the cliff with their White Queen. She waves her arms around her body; wings to hide her deadly secrets.

"Excelent, Nina! Excelent!" praises Leroy louder, clapping. He feels his face begin sweating; his eyes watch the dancer's every movement with a selfish pleasure. "_Yes_..."

The piano-man's fingers shake on the keys; sexual tension in the air is so strong that both men feel feverish with horomones. But the song is finished with a fierce bang of keys, and Nina bows, her feathered body sweeping the floor. She stands back up, her body loose and inviting.

"Even Lily couldn't've have done a better job." says Thomas aloud, nearly studdering.

The illusion fades away once she starts walking over to Thomas. He holds out a fresh towel to her so she can wipe her face.

But she takes hold of his wrist and places his hand on her breasts, leaning into him for a kiss. He opens his mouth and allows her to enter, allowing himself to be filled with pain.


End file.
